Wrong Person
by that70sfinchelgleek
Summary: Takes place during Michael. What if instead of Blaine getting hit with a slushie what if it was Rachel? And how would Finn react. Story is better than summary.


**A/N: Hey so this was just a oneshot that has been on my list of possible ideas and I decided to finally write it. So here it is. Review!**

They were ready. They had a slushy made special for Kurt Hummel. But who was the idiot who put the new guy in charge of slushying a specific person?

Well whoever it was made a fatal mistake.

As the song ended the slushy was thrown but instead of hitting it's intentional target it hit Rachel Berry.

In a matter of seconds she was on the floor writhing in pain. She had gotten quite a few slushies in her day but never had the pain been this intense. She couldn't open her eye.

The only person who may have been more upset than Rachel was a very angry Finn.

Finn couldn't believe this. Why would you target poor Rachel. He thought back to when just a few days ago when he proposed he remembered all the love he felt in that moment and all the love he still feels now. Thinking about that makes the anger inside of him bubble up more and start to boil over.

He heard some people laughing. What sick bastard would think this is funny?

"Do you think this is funny!" Finn yelled at a few snickering warblers.

"Well let's see how funny it is when my fist collides with your eye and your on the floor like that writhing in pain." Finn said pointing at his suffering girlfriend while looking very likely to act on that threat.

"I told you to hit Kurt." Sebastian mumbled to the new guy who hit the wrong target.

"But I didn't know who that was so you just said to go after the one with the high voice." Said the obviously new warbler.

"If I told you to go after someone named Kurt I think it's obvious I meant a guy with a high voice." Sebastian said putting the emphasis on 'guy'.

Finn came stalking over to Sebastian and hit him square in the eye.

"Don't you ever dare touch my girl ever again or I promise you, you will never smile that stupid meer cat grin ever again. Do I make myself clear?" Finn said lifting Sebastian up by the collar of his shirt.

"Yes and just so you know you can blame new guy here. The slushy wasn't meant for Rachel."

"Either way don't ever go near her again."

Finn then went over to his girlfriend who was still writhing on the floor.

"Come on babe let's go take care of you." He said picking her up bridal style

"It hurts so bad Finn." Rachel mumbled in pain.

"I know babe I know." Finn said soothingly back to her as he kissed her forehead.

When they got to the hospital it was found out that Rachel would need some surgery and time to heal but she would be okay.

Suddenly a very unwanted visitor came in. The stupid guy who hit Rachel.

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked his voice laced with venom.

"I'm here to see if Rachel's okay. For the record if I known how pretty you were i wouldn't have dared to do any damage to that face." Finn didn't like this guy it made him feel sick to his stomach seeing another guy flirt with Rachel.

"Well thank you for coming by and yes I'm okay but if you wouldn't mind I would like to spend some time with my boyfriend."

His face dropped at the word boyfriend but he really couldn't do anything about it.

"Oh well of course but here's my number call anytime." The guy said with a wink.

After the guy left Finn walked up to Rachel and took the paper that had his number written on it out if her hand.

"Now if you'll excuse me I will be disposing if this." Finn said holding it like it was a dirty diaper before he ripped it up and threw it in the trash.

After that was taken care of Finn decided to go and talk to Rachel since he hadn't really done that yet.

"I'm really happy you're okay Rach. I mean the minute I saw you go down I wanted to hit something or rather someone." Finn said thinking solely about Sebastian and that stupid kid who through the slushy then flirted with the person he threw the slushy at.

"Finn I love you so much and knowing that you care this much about just makes me so happy that words can't even describe it." Rachel said sort of out of nowhere.

"What are you getting at Rach?" Finn asked confused not that he minded hearing Rachel say I love you to him.

"I have my answer to your question. Yes. Yes I want to marry you I want to become Rachel Hudson and I want to be able to hold you in my arms and call you mine."

"Well Rachel you know you can already do that last part." Finn said with a smirk.

"Oh can I now? Well guess what you're welcome to do the same."

"Well good to know." Finn said as he climbed in bed with Rachel and wrapped his arms around her petite frame.

He loved her and he wasn't going to let anyone lay a finger on her ever again.

**A/N: I had been toying with this idea for a while but wasn't really sure how it would turn out. Let me know how it was. Review!**


End file.
